mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Cybodies
Cybodies were the mecha that appeared in the 2010 anime series Star Driver: Takuto of The Radiance. Apprivoise Apprivoise (from the French verb "apprivoiser", which mean "to tame") is the term that is used to describe the process by which a Cybody is summoned into active battle. An apprivoisement can occur in one of several ways. In the case of Glittering Crux members lacking a true mark, a member must possess a mask and a Star Driver emblem, using the mask in conjunction with the Cybercasket, a giant machine that serves as a piloting chamber. The Maiden's Seals prevent them from summoning their Cybodies outside of Zero Time; the Third Phase, achieved by breaking two Maiden seals, further prevents them from doing so inside of Zero Time, rendering them unable to pilot at all. Undine, Wako, Takuto, Sugata, Reiji and most of his Vanishing Age comrades have the ability to summon Cybodies via their true marks on their chests. It is unknown if Maidens still possess their ability to summon Maiden Cybodies, or if they are unable to after their seals are broken. Maidens can Apprivoise their own Cybodies, as shown by Keito and Wako on episodes 24 and 25 respectively, during the process of their seals being broken. However, it can be assumed that even after a Maiden's seal is broken, she still possesses powers. This has been shown by Mizuno in episode 16 when even after Memma was destroyed and Mizuno's seal was broken, Marino, a clone created by Mizuno's powers, is revealed to be still alive. History and Function Cybodies are split into three categories, Four Cybodies of the Maiden Type that belong to Wako and the other maidens and prevent Cybodies from being used outside of Zero Time, the single King Cybody in possession of Sugata, so powerful that no pilot ever managed to use it in combat. Ayingott is also a King Cybody, and is the Cybody that battled Samekh in the past. Although it was defeated and weakened, then broken into many pieces. This explains why Ayingott was the only Cybody found destroyed when dug up on Southern Cross Island. The remaining cybodies belong to the Warrior Type. Glittering Crux's main objective is to destroy the Four Maiden Cybodies to allow them to use theirs in the outside world. It is hinted that a maiden has her seal broken if her Cybody is destroyed or if she loses her virginity before passing her mark to her successor (hence, "Maiden"). It is also hinted that Cybodies have more uses than simply fighting as it was mentioned that Kanako Apprivoised to save Simone. Also it seems that the higher the phase of a Cybody the stronger it is, implying that it is a form of evolution for the Cybody. It has been implied that Cybodies have consciousness, as shown when Ayingott fell into a berserk state while being piloted. Cybodies seem to be bound from accessing higher phases due to the Maiden Cybodies' seals. Usually the pilots have access to a special power known as the first phase, that can be used even without a Cybody. To unlock the second phase, one of the seals must be broken, two for the third phase and so on, despite it is unknown why Takuto managed to bring his Tauburn to the third phase before the second seal was broken. A Cybody can only be piloted from second phase onwards, and only those bearing true marks can use Cybodies from third phase onwards. The third phase unlocks special abilities for the Cybodies and the fourth phase further increases their abilities but apparently would cause the pilots and Cybodies to become trapped within Zero Time, thus requiring the final two seals to be broken simultaneously. In addition, once the fourth phase is unlocked, Samekh is unsealed. If the fifth phase is unlocked, then Zero Time breaks which also unleashes Samekh onto the world, which will absorb all of the libido in the world causing the end of the world though its user can use its power to its fullest extent such as traveling through time. There has not been shown to be a clear system for attaining marks, though a possible connection is that each person with a real mark has been "beautiful", leading the individual to be known as a Galactic Pretty Boy (regardless of their gender). Another point of interest is that only Cybodies who have a Driver with a true mark or a connection to the mark has a Star Sword. Further, each non-Maiden Star Driver who bears a true mark has been shown to be extremely talented at something, such as Tadashi's skill at piano and kendo and Head's art. In addition, all of the four maidens each have a talent for singing. Also, Drivers without true marks lose their first phase abilities after their Cybodies are destroyed. In addition, marks can be willingly passed to others, even if they don't have a mark or the same bloodline. Though with the case of all of the Star Drivers, even if they don't have a mark themselves, if their ancestors had a mark, they can Apprivose and can acquire a true mark themselves. In total, there are twenty-two Cybodies. Each Cybody's name is named after a letter in the Phoenician alphabet, which multiple modern Semitic abjads are derived from, notably Hebrew, Aramaic, and Arabic. Each Star Driver's mark is also derived from the matching letters. Some Cybodies also have the ability to summon one or two special blades called "Star Swords", each one named after a different gem's name in French. There are twelve in total although one remains unseen in the anime series. All Cybodies are capable of flight similar to levitation. According to Sarina, Tauburn is different from other cybodies as it was created specifically for earthlings, what could explain Takuto's prowess to pilot it. List of Drivers and Cybodies